Loved you for a thousand years
by Duskgaze
Summary: Leafpool remembers her past with Crowfeather and their kits. First song fic


Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

Leafpool sighed as she looked out of the medicine cat den. She remmeberd when she first met Crowfeather. She was dangling from the cllif face, her claws srapping the earth.

_"Crowfeather," Leafpool hissed through gritted teeth, in case the movement sent her plummeting down after the two Shadowclan cats. "Crowfeather, help me!"_

_ The Windclan warrior didn't move. The rock where Leafpool clung was wet from the rain, and she felt her claws begin to slip. "Crowfeather!" she begged. "I'm going to fall!"_

_ Crowfeather stood as if frozen. A hoarse whisper came from him, but his gaze was blank, and Leafpool realized he wasn't talking to her at all. "Feathertail, I'm sorry! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let you fall."_

_ Leafpool realized he was remembering the cave in the mountains where Feathertail had died. "It wasn't your fault," she mewed. "Help me, Crowfeather, please." She felt her claws slip again and tried to dig them in deeper, but there was nothing to grip on the slick surface of the rock._

_ Slowly Crowfeather took a pace forward and leaned over. Leafpool gasped as she felt her claws give away, but in the same heartbeat his teeth met her scruff. For a moment they both teetered on the edge of the cliff, and she felt his weight slide toward her. Then Crowfeather heaved himself, his hindpaws scrabbling in the earth, and hauled Leafpool up over the edge. Both cats collapsed, panting. Leafpool let her cheek rest against the solid ground, knowing she had been a whisker from falling to her death. Crowfeather lay beside her, his flanks heaving. Their eyes met, and Leafpool found she could not look away._

_ "Thank you." She mewed._

"I did it," Crowfeather whispered. "I saved you."

She smiled at the thought. That was the moment she KNEW she was in love with Crowfeather and she knew she HAD to be with him , no matter what anyone would say. She would defy her clan, even Star Clan for him, if it meant being together forever.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

_"You walk my dreams, Leafpool," Crowfeather whispered._

She remembered how her heart beat fast, how his blue eyes bored into hers. She felt the intense love like lightning bolts shooting through the stary forest around them disapered, only leaving the two cats alone. Leafpool smiled faintly as she rememebred Crowfeathers swet smell. He smelt of the moorland, with a hint of heather and rabbit, but she didn't mind. She loved him too much to let a little smell get in the way. And she was sure Crowfeather thought so too.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

"_You did follow your heart. Your heart told you to come home. You could never be happy away from your Clan._" Crowfeather said.

Leafpool remembered feeling utterly defeted. She felt star clan was punishing her for running away with Crowfetaher. They had killed Cinderpelt, and ruined her chance of pure happiness. But she knew he was right. She would never be TRURLY happy without her clan. if ONLY he had been a Thunderclan warrior and she one two then they could do anything she wanted.

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

_It's all right. I'll stay here and take good care of the Clan, I promise. One day we'll meet again, walking among the stars._"

Leafpool honestly thought that at the time. That they'd be together in starClan. Its amazing to think Crowfeather never even glanced ONCE at her now. She felt an ache in her heart as she remembered their first mating, their first meating, their first GLANCE, theyre first night away from their clans. It all seemed so surrell. But it all came crashing down, when she found her daughter dead. Killed by the cats of the Dark Forest She knew then Star Clan had given her her true punishment. It wasn't killing Cinderpelt, or making her rejoin her clan or making Jayfeather blind. No. It was losing the kit she wished she could watch grow old and have kits of her own. She was robbed of that chance and that was an a worse punsihment then anything she could have thought.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

"Crowfeather... One day we will walk among the stars, tail linked with tail. and no will will tell us we cant..." Leapool murmered, curling in her nest and closing her eyes, and falling into a deep sleep.

(Song used: a thousand years, Christina Perri)


End file.
